


of pots and screens and everything in between

by aishjinjaa



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: College, Crack, Dirty Jokes, Fluff, Lots of drinking, M/M, People being weird in general, Roommates, cringy pick up lines, mentions of substance use, oh my god they were roommates, side yutae, unhealthy school habits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-10 03:53:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19899403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aishjinjaa/pseuds/aishjinjaa
Summary: (AN: Mature because of the cursing, drinking, and implied sexual content)MoonSuh Abode Rule #1: When Inebriated, the Inebriated party must bring something for the sober party.Taeil and Johnny are roommates who are struggling to get through college by binge-drinking, cramming, and cuddling. The alcoholic misadventures of a Biology major and a Political Science major.





	1. Chapter 1

Johnny watched as Taeil stumbled into the living room as Taeil brought the smell of an entire college party with him into the house—booze, pot, and everything in between. He watched as he stood in the darkness, sipping his chocolate milk while the senior tried to get rid of his shoes with the help of the wall. “Ah fuck,” he heard him curse loudly. “ _Ah fuck, Johnny will wake up,_ ” he said much quieter, but Johnny still heard him. There were no judgments from this side of the house, not at all. Not when a few days ago, _this,_ all this stumbling, incoherent mess, was Johnny, and it was Taeil before that, then it was Johnny, and back and back and back. College life for them was basically just getting wasted, going to school hungover or half-wasted, cramming, and hoping for the best. They’ve been roommates for three years now, ever since freshman Johnny picked up a flyer from the ground _MALE ROOMMATE WANTED_ and he jumped at the opportunity.

He had been living with his great-aunt then and his parents wanted him to live with her until he graduated but there was _no way_ he was going to spend his late teens to early twenties in a house full of frills, cat hair, and great-aunt smell. Not that he disliked his great-aunt or anything but he just wanted to be free from all that. Taeil’s previous roommate had been the same age as him but got kicked out for plagiarizing too many times for the school to ignore and he’d been left with an apartment that was too big and too expensive for him alone. Johnny moved in that very same day—which was a complete violation of Detective JJ Bittenbinder’s STREET SMARTS! and the horrors of stranger danger when he moved into a house that he had never seen with an older man that he had only met once and talked to for about 20 minutes. But he had a good feeling about Taeil: this kind of man obviously goes from school to home and only stops at other places to study and keeps to himself—and he was an excellent judge of character.

 _He wasn’t—_ he concluded as Taeil stumbled against the couch whispering _JOHNNY_ loudly as if he was trying to call him but didn’t want to wake him up. What is he trying to do? Summon a demon? Taeil suddenly turned to him, surprising him in the process, causing him to knock his tray of metallic curly straws. “Is Johnny asleep?” Taeil asked, his speech slurred and slow.

“I don’t know, you should check.” Johnny bit his lip and suppressed his laughter as Taeil tried his very best to be quiet before knocking on Johnny’s door like he was conducting a police raid.

“Johnny!” he whispered loudly. “Can I come in? I brought you something!” Taeil slowly opened the door to his room only to be greeted by an empty bed. He turned around and stared at Johnny by the kitchen counter in confusion.

“He isn’t here,” he scratched his head, trying to look around. “He isn’t in his room.”

“He isn’t?” _Oh,_ he’s gonna milk this moment for as long as he can.

Taeil then tried to balance himself as he walked the distance between them. “Where’s Johnny?” he asked him again, frowning and pouting. Despite his efforts at milking the fun out of this interaction, Taeil did look distressed. “What happened to him?” he frowned even deeper, leaning against the counter for support.

“Are you worried?” Johnny asked softly, trying to diffuse the rising probability of a sobbing old man in the kitchen at 3 am. The neighbor complaints would be… heavily-worded to say the least—he shuddered just thinking about it.

Taeil nodded. “Do you know where he is?”

“Oh, he just went out for some air,” Johnny answered.

“Oh!” Taeil smiled widely again—bomb diffused. “Is he stressing out about capitalism again?” Taeil knows him _so well._

“He said something about failing Marx and Engels, yeah, along those lines.”

“Ah, poor baby,” Taeil frowned. “Well, he isn’t here so… when you see him can you give him this?” Taeil reached up to his back and retrieved a long, wooden object that Johnny couldn’t identify at first. “Tell him that I love him but I won’t wake up in the middle of the night to scratch his back to sleep for him anymore. That asshole can scratch his back himself.”

Johnny took the wooden backscratcher on his hand, staring at it incredulously. He had _so many_ questions. First of all, “Where did you get a backscratcher? It’s 3am.”

“No, no, no,” Taeil shook his head too quickly, making him stumble back when the contents of his head bumped against each other. “I got the backscratcher at an earlier time.”

“Oh, right after school?”

“No, around 1 am maybe.”

Johnny is so confused and so amused at the same time. Yeah, it’s a rule for both of them to bring each other things when they’re drunk but it started out as a simple gesture. One night, Johnny was _blackout drunk_ and apparently found a little kitten wandering alone and thought, _hey, maybe Taeil hyung would love this little dude right here_ so he picked the cat up, walked 10 miles home with a tiny tabby in his hand and went straight to Taeil’s room while the older labored over notes as he prepared for a midterm.

Johnny apparently slurred “gotchu a cat, kitten” while he tried to slide against the doorframe as an attempt to be seductive. Taeil found it _so funny_ that they 1) made the gift-giving while drunk a tradition, 2) kept the cat and named him Bacardi B, after the rum that made Johnny horny all in the worst, most-amusing ways, and of course, the rapper. But it was just that at first—they took things they found on the street, or things from convenience stores, or even simple street food for the auntie who stays up all night to serve the drunkards like them. But eventually, it became crazy weird. Just like the backscratcher. Johnny has no idea where Taeil would get a backscratcher at 1 am if he didn’t steal it from someone’s room.

“Tell him!” Taeil suddenly pointed threateningly at him.

“Okay, okay,” Johnny tried to guide Taeil back to his room, wrapping an arm around his shoulder to prevent the older from swaying out and falling. “I will tell him.”

“Tell him to scratch his fucking back himself, I’m tired!”

“I will tell him.”

They arrived outside Taeil’s door and he could hear Bacardi B meowing from the other side. “But tell him to stop taking stress walks, capitalism is too entrenched in our society right now. He will get to behead the elitist overloads _someday,_ but he can’t do that if he doesn’t get some sleep first, okay?”

Johnny smiled fondly. Despite the fake animosity, Taeil always looked out for him. And he always looked out for the older. It’s just how they take care of each other. “Okay, hyung. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Slenderman.”

Johnny stood there even after shutting the door to his room. Did Taeil just really tell Slenderman to deliver a backscratcher to Johnny?

—

Taeil had been deep in dreamland, on top of a hill where the skies were blue and the trees were swaying to the groove of the macarena—life was perfect. Until he was violently pulled back into the horrible, macarena-less reality when Johnny crashed on top of him sideways, before attempting to crawl over Taeil. He didn’t have classes until the afternoon but he was still not in the mood for drunk Johnny’s hoe antics. Johnny went on all fours, crawling towards Taeil as his new attempt at seduction although it might not work quite nicely since he couldn’t even keep his eyes open. “ _Dale a tu cuerpo alegría Macarena,”_ he smirked, and for some reason, Taeil was taken quite aback as he gasped in surprise when Johnny started singing sultrily like he was trying to do a sexy version of the macarena. “ _Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegría why cosa Buena_ ,” he continued, and then finally, he was leaning right on top of Taeil, with his legs straddling Taeil’s waist and his toned arms were on both sides of his head, trapping him. “Dale a tu cuerpo alegría, Macarena,” he leaned down to press his nose against Taeil’s forehead and inhales deeply and for some reason, Taeil can’t move.

If Taeil is the confused, clueless drunk, Johnny was a hoe drunk. But he’d never been this much of a slut ever before. “Hey Macarena.” He ended before quietly asking Taeil if he could press a kiss against his skin. Taeil nodded, almost out of his head, clouded, thinking that Johnny still asked for consent despite being blackout drunk. Johnny pressed one light kiss against his forehead before pushing himself off Taeil and laying down beside him. “For you, baby.” Johnny winked before he immediately started to snore _loudly._ Taeil looked at the tiny clear Ziploc bag in his hand.

“Ah!” He almost fell off his bed as tens of small plastic babies smiled at him through dead eyes. _Fuck you, Suh Youngho._

—

If Taeil was a disaster drunk, and Johnny was a slut drunk, none of their friends was ready for both of them being drunk in the same space. It was Yuta’s birthday party and it was the very first time that they had even gone drinking together. Even though both liked to get wasted, their schedules and the parties they attend never coincided which each other. It’s either one of them is on an exclusive invitation, or if they were both invited, one of them couldn’t go. The anticipation was high, therefore, as the night wore on and the two of them downed more and more shots. It was no surprise that Taeyong and Yuta had taken the opportunity to make mistakes like they always do when they’re drunk and stumbled into the restroom probably to make out and Johnny, Taeil, and the rest had to go on drinking without the host. It was, apparent though, that the others were purposely trying not to get drunk so they can witness the legendary antics of the roommates.

“Hey,” Johnny nudged Taeil as he came back from the bar to order more drinks for the group. He grabbed the older’s chin and pried his mouth open before feeding him an apple slice. “You’re the apple of my eye.” He winked, but there was no reaction from Taeil.

“Huh?” he asked eventually, chewing on his apple slice.

“You know,” Johnny tried to explain awkwardly. “Apple… you’re the apple of my eye.”  
“I would have appreciated an iPhone more, but okay,” he frowned. “Plus, I only take flirt gifts from Johnny, who are you to try and take his place?”

“I’m Johnny!”

“You’re not Johnny,” Taeil nudged him away. “Johnny is prettier, and he’s smarter, and he’s built like an oxygen tank, and he’s _way better_ than you are.”

Johnny gasped, offended. “What’s so good with him, huh?” Johnny looked around, trying to look for the man the older spoke so highly of. “He’s way better? Where is he, tell him I’m willing to fight!”

“Johnny will beat you, a hundred times over!” Taeil shouted back.

While this entire affair was occurring, the two had no idea that the others had been taking videos and laughing at their antics, while they laughed at the two’s obvious pining.

—

The two stumbled home together, although they weren’t blackout drunk anymore. Still wasted, yes, but enough that they might remember some of these parts by tomorrow. Johnny quietly went to knock on Taeil’s door, while Taeil went to the other side to knock on Johnny’s door. Both of them entered a room that wasn’t theirs and left a single object on the top of their nightstands.

Johnny left Taeil a single daisy. Reminiscent of Taeil’s simple but ethereal beauty.

Taeil left Johnny Willy Wonka sunglasses that he took from a Willy Wonka statue near the bar. Because he’s terrified of the Johnny Depp version of that man and he thought if precious, baby Johnny was to wear it he would be less scared.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more fluff, less crack, i hope that's okay. please enjoy!

It wasn’t like things were always chaotic in their apartment. Both Taeil and Johnny liked staying home whenever they didn’t have any parties to attend, whether it was to study or just to mess around with the cat or the roomba, or even just to talk or play cards. It was none of those when one night, Taeil walks into the darkness of their apartment. He was kind of drunk but he wasn’t his usual wasted self but he still went out of his way to get something for Johnny—he’s been burned before.

Taeil once went home from a student’s party and he was _kind of_ drunk but wasn’t drunk enough to be considered wasted so he went home without as much as a tiny leaf from a tree outside and Johnny lectured him for 30 minutes about the importance of laws and definitions and the implications of not taking definitions seriously in policy-making and went on a tangent about the destruction of whole systems just because of mere definitions. “Inebriated means intoxicated, you’re drunk, you have alcohol in your system, your judgment is impaired, you can’t drive, you need to bring me a gift.”

He has learned this time _and_ it was a sensible gift. It wasn’t like that torturous bag of plastic babies that Taeil didn’t have, and will never have, any use for. He’s noticed the night before when Johnny studied, he was groaning a lot and the older thought it might have something to do with back pains from constant slouching so he got him pain patches from the nearest convenience store. The darkness of the entire house confused him though. That morning, Johnny had assured him he was gonna be home early since he needed to rest after his exams but there seemed to be no sign of him ever arriving home. “Johnny?” he called out. Walking further into the house, he could see a little bit of light shining through the gaps of the younger boy’s door. “Johnny?” he knocked once more before pushing the door open. At first he couldn’t see Johnny and the first thing he saw was the goddamn mannequin with the top hat, straight, black wig and the Willy Wonka sunglasses, knocking the air out of his lungs. “I fucking...” he grit out. “ _Hate_ the motherfucker.”

“Why are you cursing Willy out?” came a groan from deep under the sheets.

“And you named that abomination _Willy?_ ” Taeil grimaced, walking into the room to seek his roommate. “Are you really that determined to stress me out?”

“Hey,” Johnny peeked from under the sheets and Taeil’s annoyance immediately subsided. He was pale and unnaturally flushed, with redness all throughout his entire face. “You gave me most of those, it’s not like you weren’t bound to see them.”

“I didn’t tell you to assemble them into a _fucking mannequin,_ ” he reasoned, sitting by the edge of the bed, almost stumbling over and falling in his mildly intoxicated state. “Anyway, are you okay? You look sick.”

“Yeah,” Johnny nodded, pulling his arms out from underneath the tower of blankets to throw gang signs at him. “I look sick...” he drawled. “Thanks, dude.”

“Don’t fucking...” he pushed the gang signs away. “Call me fucking _dude._ ” He pushed him away (admittedly a little stronger than he had anticipated) and one of the blankets were caught on Johnny’s noodle legs, sending him rolling off the bed onto the floor.

Taeil gasped, a fresh feeling of alertness taking over him as Johnny made no sound aside from the loud thud when he landed. “Oh my God!” Taeil rushed over to Johnny, trapped within his blankets, face down on the floor. “Are you okay?”

He groaned, but turned his head to smile at his roommate. “I’m chill, d—” Taeil couldn’t have cared less if he said _dude_ because he was too worried about him, but Johnny stopped himself anyway.

“Let me help,” Taeil muttered worriedly as he too the edge of the blanket and rolled Johnny out like a reverse dumpling. Johnny allowed himself to be manhandled as Taeil struggled to get him out of the multi-blanketed issue. As soon as he touched Johnny, however, he was almost sent backwards when he retracted his hand. “What the fuck?!” he cursed and knelt beside Johnny when he recovered from almost getting a first degree burn the first time. “Johnny, you’re burning hot!”

Johnny smirked sideways but held his comments back. “Fever, I think.” He mumbled instead.

“This isn’t normal, even with a fever,” Taeil hovered worriedly while he tried to get the boy up into a sitting position. “You’re too hot, I thought you were are overheating CPU.”

“Nothing some sleep can’t cure,” he allowed himself to be dragged up to his bed by the much smaller boy. He’s strong enough, he managed to push him out of bed, he can carry him back up.

“Are you sure?” he felt his forehead and winced again. “Can I check you with a thermometer at least?”

Johnny had half of his face buried into his pillow but he was awake. “That would make you happy?”

“ _Please,_ ” Taeil soothed his back, softly dragging nails with it, knowing Johnny calms down when someone scratches his back. “If it goes 39 or over, I’m bringing you to the hospital.”

“No!” Johnny stiffened. “I have my Political Theory midterms tomorrow, I can’t miss that,” he groaned before turning over. “Don’t take me to the hospital.”

“Let me call Yuta, at least,” Taeil knelt beside his bed, before taking Johnny’s hand and pouting. “Please?” He threw all his hesitations and went with the hail mary pass. He pressed a kiss against Johnny’s knuckles before soothing his own cheek with it. Tender Taeil never failed to convince Johnny to do _anything._ Johnny once bought him an entire ceramic nativity set as a Christmas gift, and he isn’t even Catholic, just because he said Taeil looked like he wanted it. Plot twist: he didn’t. That didn’t stop Taeil from taking it though and now he has Baby Jesus, Mary, and the three kings with the barn animals watching him as he slept.

“Okay, you can call Yuta.”

“Nice.”

Johnny was sleeping deeply while Taeil sat beside him, scratching his back continuously when Yuta called. “Hey, are you here?”

“Yeah, open up.”

“I unlocked the door ahead of time just come in I’m scratching his back,” he whispered into the receiver. “He’s gonna wake up when I stop.” Yuta hung up and entered the apartment right away, evident through the sounds outside of Johnny’s door. Yuta’s unimpressed expression peeked in the room first.

“I was gonna wake him up anyway,” Yuta grumbled. “I already put the food on the counter, better heat that while I check up on him.” Taeil stood up and stopped scratching Johnny’s back, and as he predicted, he woke up right away.

“Yuta’s here,” he leaned over him and run his fingers through Johnny’s hair, keeping them out of his forehead. “I’m gonna heat your food, okay?” Yuta snickered knowingly, but looked away instantly when the eldest’s head snapped up to glare at him. Taeil walked back to the kitchen, making sure to avoid _fucking Willy_ and even had to jumped over a huge Peppa Pig plushie that managed to roll so far away from Johnny’s bed when they’d been struggling to get him back on it. It was such a relief that they knew someone _almost_ within the medical field as Yuta was a graduating Nursing major and he’s always assured them that he was credible for a lot of minor shit. Like fevers. He was already interning for a hospital for Taeil trusted him completely.

Yuta bought some congee while Taeil put some ramen noodles into a pot and mixed it gently using a ladle that Johnny once brought home when he was drunk—but just like all of the things that they bring home when they’re drunk, it wasn’t just a ladle. It was turquoise blue, it had four round points underneath it and the head formed a tiny, rounded, head. “Is this supposed to be the Loch Ness Monster?”

Johnny gasped then, protecting the ladle from Taeil’s judging gaze. “Don’t say the _M_ word in front of Nessie!” It was Nessie, he constantly insisted until Taeil called it that naturally. They called their ladle Nessie and they named their cat Bacardi B because they’re just weird assholes.

Taeil sneered at the ladle as he stirred the ramen with it.

Yuta went to the kitchen, looking for some water. “You need to give him _lots_ of water, I’m gonna give him some now but you need to continuously give him a lot. He needs a bath, too. Not an ice bath, that’ll just make the shivering worse, room temperature as much as possible. The fever medicine you have is fine but don’t up the doses without a physician’s advice. Make him take it every four hours. Hopefully he gets better tomorrow.”

“Won’t I have to take him to the hospital?”

“His temperature is 38.8, that’s super high but that can still be manageable since he really doesn’t want to be brought to the hospital. Take his temperature for every few hours, though. If it reaches 39.4 or above, or if he starts vomiting, bring him to the hospital right away.”

“Copy that,” Taeil nodded, glancing worriedly at Johnny’s door. He didn’t get sick quite often so Taeil generally does not know what to do, besides, when he did get sick, he always handled it by himself since he was never sick enough to be incapacitated like he was now. So, suffice to say, there was enough reason for him to be worried.

“Hyung,” Yuta smiled at his mischievously. “You’re so obvious.”

“Obvious about what?” he had an inkling of what Yuta meant but he wanted to continue to pretend like he didn’t know. The best way to convince other people about something, is to believe it yourself.

“You should just tell him.”

“Tell him what?” he demanded firmly, but he avoided eye contact and focused on pouring MSG on the ramen instead.

“Ah,” Yuta shrugged. “That’s up to you, it’s your life. But you shouldn’t be so scared, I think it’s mutual anyway. You’d be wasting so much time.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” With that, Yuta dropped the subject and settled for payment in the form of food.

—

Johnny was sitting up, eating the warm congee on the small bed table he got himself for studying purposes while Taeil was in his shower, checking the water temperature until it was perfect. “Can you take a bath on your own?” Taeil called out, with his rolled sleeves and bare feet. 

“I’m gonna have to,” Johnny answered weakly. “It’s not like you can help me out.” Taeil froze. Johnny wasn’t suggesting anything, nor was he teasing, he knew his tones. He _knew_ he couldn’t help out but he was surprised that for a while, he considered offering. 

“Take a long shower, okay?” Taeil busied himself with making toiletries accessible to Johnny. “I’m gonna take a bath myself but I’m gonna bring my phone so call me when you need help.”

Taeil tried not to think about the turtle-shaped shower caddy he got Johnny as a drunk present 2 years ago, sitting by the sink, with the two hearts Taeil had written on there protected by some protective film. 

—

When Taeil went back to Johnny’s room, he was still in the shower. Set an alarm for every four hours and Johnny was supposed to take one in a while so he took out a tablet and a glass of water and put it on his bedside table. He also changed the sheets and pillowcases so his sleep can be more comfortable. When he was finally satisfied with his work, he sat on Johnny's bed, leaned on his headboard and waited for him to come out of the shower. 

He thought about what Yuta had said momentarily but he immediately dispelled it. He can never. There are times when he and Johnny have admittedly done things that are ultimately questionable but they've never talked about things. They just do them and then go on with their lives like friends do it all the time and there was nothing weird about it. 

He opened his eyes when Johnny slowly walked out of the bathroom before jumping on the bed in between Taeil’s legs and crawled nearer before crashing against the older and hugged him like a pillow. His head was warm on Taeil’s chest as the older instinctively and unconsciously reached to soothe the back of his head and his back with his palm. "Drink your medicine." Taeil reminded gently, angling himself better to look at Johnny's face. 

"In a while," he nodded as he buried his face deeper against Taeil’s skin. There was nothing weird about this dynamic. Other people who didn't know them thought they were weird since they kept insisting they were just friends but it was how they worked. Johnny was affectionate, and although Taeil didn't show that he liked affection, deep inside he even craves it when it comes to Johnny.

He leaned down and pressed a tight-lipped kiss on Johnny lips. That wasn't unique to them, too. Johnny once asked if he could try to kiss him and when Taeil shrugged and said okay, they never stopped. Ever since then, they kissed each other when they felt like it, almost as if they were giving them away like hugs. But they were just friends. Nothing weird. Johnny smiled against his lips but he pulled back a little. "I'm sick, we can't."

"You don't have a cold it's fine," he whispered with his lips against Johnny's cheek before he moved back to kissing him on the mouth again. To be honest, kissing was almost a stress-reliever for both of them, sometimes they kissed to calm the other down, sometimes, like now, they kissed to calm themselves down. There's an anxiety within Taeil that just wouldn't go away, maybe it's the worry but he was feeling antsy and he could admit that he really needed it. 

Johnny knelt up to push Taeil comfortably back on the bed instead of the weird head-angling he had to do without disconnecting their gentle kisses. He straddled his hips and leaned down to continue their ministrations as Taeil pulled him down closely, sighing contentedly and uncontrollably smiling. Taeil pulled him away through cupping his face. "You need to rest, take your medicine."

"One last," Johnny whispered, eyes still hazy. Taeil couldn't say no; he did not wanna stop in the first place. Johnny erased the tiny distance and kissed him again, much deeper this time, and so eagerly that Taeil’s head is getting angled upwards. Taking this opportunity, Johnny pulled his lips away from his and allowed himself to travel to Taeil’s jaw. Pressing and peppering hot kisses there. They weren't hot because they were wild or anything like that, it was just the fever. Even with Johnny pressing kisses on his neck, it was still weirdly gentle. A little bit of tongue touched against Taeil skin and he gasped. They've done this countless of times but it was always lips against skin. Johnny pulled it back instantly, though, muttering a sorry before he tried to erase the traces of his tongue through his lips before pressing on last smiley kiss on Taeil’s lips before sitting up to take his medicine. Taeil couldn't help but check his middle. Fortunately, there were no visible traces of the effect of the tongue swiping a line on his neck. 

When Johnny finished gulping the glass of water, he went back to their original position, with him hugging Taeil like a pillow. "Can you tell me a story?" 

"Sure," Taeil smiled fondly. He knew drunk Taeil said he was tired of helping Johnny sleep but if he was being very honest, seeing Johnny's eyes grow sleepy and watching them droop are extremely satisfying for him. Sleep didn't come easy to Johnny and he loved knowing that he relaxed enough in Taeil’s presence and with Taeil’s help that it doesn't take too long before he falls asleep when the older tries to help. "You want your favorite?" 

Johnny has made him read his favorite story so many times that the older knows the entire story by heart. "By the end of the 18th century, the costs of the American war had taken effect in France, added to the extravagance of King Louis XVI and the entire French monarchy and nobility, France fell into the brink of bankruptcy," Taeil narrated softly, scratching Johnny's back. He does not understand how the bloody story of the French revolution with its guillotines and dragging deaths calmed Johnny down but weirdly, just like everything about him, it consistently did. But if anything, it just made him love him even more. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you liked this! huhuhuhu

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sleepy as fuck please forgive me


End file.
